


Good

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: In the past few days Rose discovered that repairing equipments and ships in a dusty old Rebel facility was actually an excellent ice breaker.OrRose is the ultimate Rey fangirl and she ships Poe and Rey together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic for myself. So if you guys like it, that's just an added bonus.

Finn introduced her to Rey when they were inside the Falcon. Her mind was still a little hazy, but Rey's bright grin cleared it up a bit, if that was even possible.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

Rose merely nodded as she took her outstretched hand and shook it. 

"Finn spoke a lot about you. While you were sleeping."

She whipped her head towards Finn and gave him a (slightly panicked) look. _What did you tell her?_

He shrugged and suppressed a laugh. 

"Don't worry, they were all great things." said Rey. She must've read her expression. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, much better." Rose smiled.

"Good." 

 

....

 

"You mean she lifted all those boulders?" 

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that's how we got out."

"Like, with the force?"

"Uh-huh." said Finn, grinning widely. "I saw it happen. It was unbelievable."

If her eyes could get any wider, they would.

Rey was a big deal, like _the_ big deal. She was a Jedi ( _not yet_ , she'd tell them, but no one was doubting it except her) and, from what Finn was telling her, the savior of the Resistance.

Rose recalled having difficulty shaking off a bunch of TIE fighter assailants and was so close to getting hit before the Millennium Falcon swooped right in to blast them. The heat of the battle prevented her from processing what had taken place, but when she finally could, Rose realized Rey was on that ship. She saved her, and with boundless gratitude came a crashing wave of admiration. 

"Wow... she's actually more amazing than I imagined."

There was tinge of pride in Finn's eyes. "True. No wonder you two got along so quickly." 

She rolled her eyes but offered him a smile anyway. Indirect compliments, she should add that one to the list of things Finn was good at.

 

....

 

BB-8 was so eager to tell her about Rey, and Rose didn't even ask him to. Not that she complained about it.

But after that, she was left crying against her pillow, at night, inside her new quarters, in their new base.

She knew Rey was a scavenger from Jakku, but the droid's strories were far more detailed than the whisperings she heard back in D'Qar. BB-8 told her about her makeshift home inside the belly of an old Walker, how much work she had to endure in exchange for small food rations, how everything she owned were scraps and found treasures from a ship graveyard...

And she was alone. All alone in an unforgiving terrain.

But empathy wasn't the only reason behind her tears. It was the thought that someone who lived through the harshest conditions imaginable could still be so full of _goodness_ struck a chord with her. And as someone who had once lost everything in the hands of those with copious access of power and luxury, it hit her both like a knife to the chest and a feather brushing gently through her heart. 

Whenever she came across her, Rey would always smile. And Rose knew, not just from her grand heroic deeds but also with her everyday acts, this was a person that was capable of kindness, despite everything. 

She was, in the best way possible, unreal.

 

....

 

In the past few days Rose discovered that repairing equipments and ships in a dusty old Rebel facility was actually an excellent ice breaker. 

Rey would spend hours each day in their shared workplace. She was a great mechanic, naturally adept and eager to help. That wasn't the only thing Rose learned from their work sessions. Rey was, Rose noticed, not quite good with people. Not that she was constantly awkward and socially inadequate, not at all. But any person who has spent years fending off for themselves in solitude was bound to experience some difficulty dealing with people to some degree, despite how much the said person loved the company of those around her. 

Rose understood, she was like that too, in a way. Not for the exact same reason, but still.

Rey swore loudly, her voice echoing from the inside of an old vessel.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Yep, all under con—oh, kriff."

Rose frowned. "What's wrong?"

Rey's head popped out, perspiration streaming down her face. "It's a mess and I can't seem to pinpoint the problem."

She grabbed her tools and walked over to her. "Let me see."

Hours later, they were left with a couple of scratches and strained muscles, but Rose was beyond pleased as they stood in front of the vessel. "I think we did good."

"Good?" Rey glanced at her with a smirk. "It's a miracle we even fixed that thing." 

"Yeah, I guess so." she said with a shrug. They shared a look, then succumbed in a fit of laughter. For what reason, she couldn't exactly tell. They were just _happy_ , she supposed. That was enough. Laughing was easy when they're both doing what they love to do.

 

....

 

Poe frequented the hangar to the point that Rose and Rey had gotten so used to him around, they'd be surprised if he didn't show up. It had been the case in the past few weeks and at first, Rose assumed he was only checking in on them with the repairs. After all, he has taken up the mantle as their leader, second only to General Organa. It made sense that he would update himself on the work they were doing, Poe had always been hands on.

But then Rose began to notice _some_ things. Like how Poe visited more often than Finn, or the tiny disappointed twitch in his face when Rey was out to train or meditate, or when he sometimes resembled an awkward lovestruck man (which he likely was) around Rey when he was usually this calm and collected dashing pilot with loads of charisma.

Either Rose was incredibly sharp-eyed or Poe was just being too kriffing obvious, it didn't really matter.

So when he came by that day, it took all of her self-restraint to prevent a knowing smirk from spreading across her face.

"Hi, Poe."

"Rose," he tilted his head, kind of like a slight bow, but in a cool way. In a _Poe_ way. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Rey thought so too, she's out training."

"That's great. The weather's amazing." There was that small twitch again and this time Rose didn't suppress her smirk.

The minutes that followed consisted of Poe trying to strike up some idle talk with her, though Rose knew he was just trying to be polite by not leaving right after knowing Rey wasn't around. 

And when Rey came in moments later, his carefree smile grew into a full-blown Poe Dameron grin. 

 _Yep, he's got it bad_.

 

...

 

Poe was lucky, but he didn't know that yet. Rose did, she was perhaps the only person who knew. 

"It's just, I don't know, Rose." said Rey. She was sitting on a stool in a tiny corner inside the hangar that they've claimed for themselves. "Poe, he's just so..."

"Handsome?" 

"Kind, I was about to say kind." Rey grinned. "But you're not wrong there."

"Of course I'm not. Poe is a beautiful man." 

Rey doubled up in laughter.

"Seriously though, you don't have to have a reason with this one. You two just fit together, you know?"

Rey shook her head. "Nothing's ever that simple."

"Some things are." Rose gave her a smile. "And he likes you, very much." 

"You think I didn't notice that?"

"Yeah, he wasn't subtle about it." 

They both chuckled.

"Look, Poe is a great guy. I'm not saying you need someone to look after you, Force knows you're the least person who needs taking care of." Rose took her friend's hand. "Just please allow yourself this. He makes you happy, you deserve that."

"I'm already happy, thanks to you guys. But I guess you're right." Rey smiled.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey didn't have to know Rose to lose sleep just to watch the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. Despite his denial, it was clear that Finn needed some rest. To provide him the assurance that she'd watch over Rose was the only way to get him to sleep. Forcefully dragging his stubborn ass into one of the sleeping bags was another option, but she was too tired for that.

Rey didn't mind though. It wasn't like her body was aching to fall into a peaceful slumber, quite the contrary actually. She ought rest, but the ebb and flow of throbbing pain in her bones kept her mind awake. 

Finn showed up in what seemed like half an hour later. Rey rolled her eyes at him.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, plunking himself down on the floor beside her. "Trust me, I wanted to."

Rey smiled faintly. At least she wasn't the only one struggling with the same problem.

Finn glanced up to look at Rose, leaning his head against the edge of the padded alcove. 

"She saved me." 

"She sounds like a feisty one."

"I've got a feeling that you two would get along." he said, his smile growing.

"I'm sure we will."

 

 

....

 

 

Rebuilding a rebellion was tedious which, surprisingly, involved a lot of sitting around. Leia had warned her about the arduous waiting, but Rey assured her that she was used to it, prompting an empathic and slightly sad smile from the older woman.

Still, Rey sought ways to occupy her time and be productive or else she'd be paralyzed by her own restlessness.

"Finn said you're a skilled mechanic, I could use another pair of hands to help out with the repairs." Rose offered one day during lunch inside the half-empty mess hall.

Rey glanced over at Finn who merely shrugged, struggling to flash her a smirk with his mouth stuffed with food.

She turned to Rose again and returned her smile. "I'd be glad to help."

"Great. You can start anytime you wish."

Rey showed up the next day right after her early morning meditation to find Rose all alone as she sorted through a pile of dusty old spare parts. She looked up, spotted Rey standing there, and smiled.

"I know, we seriously need to recruit new maintenance workers."  She stood and dusted off her hands. "We always get the bright-eyed pilots to join in, which is great. But that means we need to catch up with the number of ships we can provide them."

Rey scanned her eyes around the bay. A dozen starships lined up in front of her all in various states of disrepair, probably having a dozen or more malfunctioning system and parts needing replacement.

"Have you been working here alone all this time?"

"Oh, not always. But people have some other important things to do, so it's usually just me."

There was so much work to do, but Rose still looked optimistic. Rey had to smile.

"Where do I start?"

 

 

....

 

 

Rose was crying again, Rey could hear the muffled sound of her sobs. It was perhaps the third time she did ever since Rey began working with her weeks ago.

Finn had spoken about about her sister once, his voice grave and his words heavy.

She finally came out moments later, nose all runny and eyes red-rimmed. Rey went on and acted like nothing had happened. She could tell that Rose was grateful for that, so Rey settled with the meager comfort her silence could give, but she knew it wasn't enough. She should say something, but what exactly could she tell her? Rey wasn't good at words like, say, Poe. Rey tried to hide it, but the thought of Rose huddled in a corner while she tried to keep her sobs from echoing through the hangar made her chest ache for the rest of the day.

As they were keeping their tools and prepared to leave, an idea dawned on her.

"Rose?"

She looked up, eyebrows raised.

"I'm taking the Falcon out for a ride, be back right before dinner. You want to come with?"

Rose beamed. "Uh, _yes_. Absolutely."

It was just another temporary comfort she could offer, but that was all they could manage to keep the horrors of war from catching up with them.

 

 

...

 

 

Rey couldn't breathe. She clutched her aching belly, her lungs desperately grasping for air.

She was dying of laughter 

Having Finn pester them during his free time was both a blessing and a curse. Finn and Rose could turn inconsequential matters into the most hilarious things in the galaxy and there was hardly anything Rey could do to stop herself from laughing. But then they'd end up having to spend another couple of hours to finish a task that was supposed to be done earlier had they not wasted their time with multiple bouts of cachinnations.

Rose was a ball of positive energy ever since Rey got to know her, but Finn made her glow in a different way. From what Rey has seen, that has always been the case between the two of them. 

Watching them, Rey couldn't ignore the looming darkness above their heads threatening to dim that glow.

Her sudden melancholic turn of thought was interrupted when Finn did another awfully exaggerated impersonation of Poe. He propped his elbow against a railing and grinned as dashingly as he could. Rey snorted.

"Rey is just so amazing, right? My droid agrees, he's rarely wrong. She's a pilot, she's a jedi, she's got a kind heart, the general adores her. She's the best." 

"I don't think Poe ever said that." she lied, because it wasn't hard to imagine those words escaping Poe Dameron's mouth.

"Not to your face, he didn't." 

"Come on, stop acting like you're not charmed." Rose chimed, rolling her eyes at her.

Rey threw the dirty rug she was holding towards Rose. She blocked it on time, cackling wildly.

 

 

....

 

 

The only thing that drowned out the panic during their hasty and perilous evacuation was their sheer determination to live and fight another day. Some lives were lost, but their circumstances did not warrant them a moment to grieve.

Poe and Leia managed to find another obscure planet to set up their new base. After all the work they've put into rebuilding a Rebellion, it was almost like they had to start over again.

Rey did not let her frustrations show or else the fragile hope everyone is holding on to would collapse. But there was no need for that when she was alone again, except for Rose who clutched her hand while Rey allowed herself to close her eyes and heave a long weary sigh. When she opened them again, it was to find Rose with her downcast eyes brimming with tears. 

A stranger might be fooled, but Rey knew her friend's tears were not a sign of weakness. She only needed the conviction of seeing Rose cry and the way she could strongly sense her determination even as every sob shook her body to be certain of that.

"We won't let this happen again." Rey told her. "We have to stand up again."

With a teary smile, Rose said, "I'm sure we will."

 


End file.
